


Danger on Coruscant

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Changing Fate [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, but then there's anakin with his issues, don't make that boy upset, the bad guys score a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio reports in to the Council, getting them caught up on the many, many children they now have on Kamino. Things look like they'll be calm, but hey, there's Sith running loose! Seems like the trio can't actually get a breather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger on Coruscant

The trip back to Coruscant proved to be interesting with their guest. Obi-Wan had been careful to keep his hands to himself and stay in his own space… until the ancient one snorted and pointed out the Force-bond was obvious to her.

Anakin had enjoyed teasing at his big brother about it, until she said that. It made him curious, and he had a few questions for her as well.

Still, the trip wasn't terribly long, and they were soon at the Temple, where very few humans were in residence, and many of the other species had filled in the gaps. The subtle pressure against the bigotry Anakin had picked up on with the Chancellor was fully in place now, with Master Plo Koon leading the Order under Master Yoda's guidance.

Qui-Gon looked around, a slow smile coming up on his lips as he saw the difference in the Temple. He could only think it was good. Kina Ha looked around, making a quietly intrigued noise. "Hmm. The complex has not changed much. But the inhabitants have. 

"I will go to the archives, to see if I can determine how old I am," Kina Ha said with a slight quirk of her thin mouth. "You do not need me in your meeting with the Council, after all. 

"Reach for me, though, if they wish more information on Kamino." 

They all gave her a polite, respectful bow, before turning to go address the Council with their findings, and prepare for the next steps in their plan to undo the Sith. Anakin was relieved to be in the Temple, as he was still vaguely worried about what would come their way in the form of a threat.

Surely they were safe here, though.

Qui-Gon had sent the request to address the gathered Council as soon as they were out of hyperspace within the system, and he could feel their accumulated presence within the Council Chambers as they approached. He paused a few meters from the doors, and murmured softly, "Remember, Ani, let the Force keep you calm through this. 

"We will all need it." 

"Master, I will not fail them all by disgracing myself here," Anakin promised. "I promise."

Obi-Wan felt his pride in Ani grow for that; the way the boy kept himself on a level plane, for the sake of others, was a solid mark of a Jedi.

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder, quick, and continued towards the doors to push them open and step in. It was strange not to see Mace sitting in the central chair, to see Plo Koon's protective goggles and mask there instead... but it was good, too. Even Piell and Oppo Rancisis, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia and Saesee Tiin, Mace present as a tiny holo figure in blues and static, Coleman Trebor and Master Yoda, Eeth Koth... and Depa Billaba, also present only by holo projector. "Masters," he said, bowing, "it is good to be with you again but I deeply wish that the circumstances were different." 

"So do we all, Master Jinn," Plo Koon told him gravely. "There has been no evidence discovered, as yet, to help us against the Chancellor, so we are eager to hear what you have found. Perhaps in analyzing this, we may yet find the link."

Anakin hoped so, and he knew Obi-Wan felt the same, but it was Tyranus's fingerprints all over this vileness, unfortunately. He kept his eyes on the Master that was speaking, his shields tight and his spirit at peace with the Force.

"Possibly, Master Koon. Possibly... though this has more of Tyranus' fingerprints at first glance. Master Yoda, we did successfully find the planet that was erased from the Archives data-banks -- and as Darth Tyranus had had contact with the Kaminoans, that rather nicely explains who removed that data, I think." 

Yoda's mouth crinkled into his trademark 'disappointed' scowl, ears lowering a bit. "A Jedi, it would have to be. Logical to learn, Dooku it was."

There were a number of startled looks through the Council, Eeth Koth in particular frowning in displeasure at the idea of further treachery. 

"Your task-force looks hale and unharmed, Master Jinn," Shaak Ti said, inspecting the three of them. "I take it that your persuasiveness was enough to find the information from these Kaminoans?"

"They were entirely willing to help us, Master Shaak Ti," Qui-Gon replied, almost enjoying the flicker of stunned surprise through the assembled Masters, "and pleased to have a Jedi come again to inspect the work they have spent seven years upon in our name and the name of the Republic." 

Despite the usual calm that prevailed in these chambers, the noise level exploded drastically. Even Depa Billaba, not given to being loud, had uttered her shock at this revelation.

"On whose authority?" the dangerous rumble of Mace Windu came from his hologram.

"Master Sifo-Dyas," Qui-Gon answered, looking directly at Mace's representation, "before his death, Masters. 

"And from that, I now wonder if there was more to my friend's death than we were led to believe. But that is less relevant, at the moment, than the question of the work the Kaminoans are about on his request " 

He looked at them all for a moment, one by one, and did not make any of them ask. "They have been growing a cloned army for the Republic, my Masters, for these last years. Seventy-five thousand 'units', as they would say," his mouth twisted with distaste and he did not try to hide it, "are now teenagers, nearing maturity." Noise began, and he spoke over it, intending to get all of this out at once. "Fifty thousand are some two years behind them, another fifty are thirteen standard in appearance, and the latest twenty-five thousand are ten or so. 

"They are a tenth of the full contract." 

Anakin was almost certain he heard one of the Masters to the far end, maybe Coleman Trebor, utter 'kriffing pfassk', under their breath in shock at that. He carefully kept his appreciation of the sentiment out of his face, while the furor raged in the Council over just how bad a situation this was.

"Order!" Plo Koon finally said, having let the emotions run until he was certain each of his peers could release the rest of it on their own into the Force. "Master Jinn, this is staggering news. Where, I ask, would the credit for such an undertaking have come from? The Temple repository is untouched, nor have we been informed of any requests for significant resources by any of the banking entities? Were you able to find the source of that?"

Adi Gallia nodded; following the financial side of things might well turn up something to link the Chancellor to this.

"I have the routing and account numbers that have paid the costs so far," Qui-Gon replied, "Taun We was willing to give them to me. But from beyond the Rishi Maze, I could not investigate where those accounts originate... and I am not a terribly good accountant, or versed in the intricacies of finance. 

"An educated guess would say that they will turn out to originate on Serrano, however. And yes, Master Koon, it is staggering. 

"So many thousands of lives, of Force presences individual but in an almost perfect synchronization... yes, staggering is the word for them, the poor children." 

"For this to have been begun when the only thing we knew of discontent was the Trade Federation's actions at Naboo," Saesee Tiin began, "I believe we must re-evaluate every measure taken to date since then. To see how and possibly why each action and reaction was choreographed toward a need for such an army."

"Such subtlety is deeply disturbing," Oppo Rancisis mused. "Someone would need vast amounts of foreknowledge, planning, and understanding of how the politicians and we Jedi would react."

"I hear your question in those words, Master Rancisis," Adi Gallia said. "How could a politician from a relatively limited planet have come to such knowledge, even if his abilities run easily to foreknowledge? I think this firmly answers that the Sith had not been exterminated, or that this new threat from them has had a few generations at least to prepare for this attack. Darth Sidious has obviously, to me, inherited a pool of knowledge procured over time."

"Which makes our recent changes in how we operate more to our advantage," Mace Windu said, before looking back at Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn, what else do you have to share about this army of clones?"

Qui-Gon dipped his head slightly. "In their general education materials, I found nothing of any danger. But in the data pad of 'Contingency Orders for the Grand Army of the Republic', there is a terribly different, more dangerous story. Understandable, when you consider that these orders, unlike the other materials, were provided to the Kaminoans by Darth Tyranus, not Master Sifo-Dyas. 

"Thankfully, none of the children have been taught those 'Contingency Orders' yet, and will not be until the Council can amend them. But in these," he slipped the pad from his robes then, "a first threat is in the title of 'Supreme Commander of the GAR' when that position is assumed to be held by the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic alone." 

"No one man can be allowed such power," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated simply.

"All due respect, Master," Obi-Wan said, finally contributing to the discourse. "Due to a unique point of view offered to us by Anakin, that may be the entire motive of this unrest that has been brewing. If people are pushed far enough by the ravages of being made unsafe in their worlds, if they are going hungry due to embargoes or lack of resources of other kinds, their representatives could begin to capitulate to a plan that promises strong protection and freedom from fear."

Anakin sneaked a peek at his big brother; had Obi-Wan really needed to tell the Council that idea had come out of his mouth?

"We are sworn to uphold the Republic, and would need to oppose such a move!" Eeth Koth responded.

Qui-Gon nodded. "So we would... and so he would need to either be rid of us, or discredit us so much that the people would look to the Senate instead, and to promises of protection from a... force," his mouth quirked, "that they can see for themselves. 

"If, say, there were a massive attack by the Trade Federation and Techno Union droid armies on mid-Core worlds. Could only we Jedi respond to battalions of droids? Or would a force _intended_ to be led by Jedi -- we are meant to be its generals, its high commanders --" he waved the pad at the Council for a moment, "be both needed and welcomed?" 

"Hence that the clone army was initiated in both the name of the Republic and the Order?" Plo Koon asked, following through that logic. "But how would that serve to discredit us? Of course we would fight for the Republic in all ways."

"Of course, Master Koon," Qui-Gon agreed softly. He had been thinking on that, thinking and talking to Anakin, who understood the common people much better than he ever would. "But we are _Jedi_. We would seek peace, agreements, a resolution to the conflict, even as we fought to defend our people. 

"And when worlds that had been ravaged heard that their protectors were suing for peace? That we would come to terms with their assailants? -- Yes, it is the _right_ thing to do, but the people..." 

"Hmm, a quandary Master Jinn raises," Yoda said, able to see the way that the people might go in that matter. "Shortsighted goals not revealing consequences until too late, bring to power this Sith adversary it will."

"What suggestions do you have, Master Jinn, to help us evade the trap that has been baited?" Adi Gallia asked him. "You have always offered unique tactics to unusual situations, after all."

Obi-Wan was the one keeping his prickly emotions in check then. Yes, his Master was often unconventional and vocal… but Obi-Wan understood far better now that Qui-Gon did nothing without listening to the Force. And it was Adi. Maybe he was being too jumpy; she generally had been favorable toward them whenever they had teamed up. And, he reminded himself, she had handled the brief exploration of feelings between he and Siri with calm reserve.

"We have removed Darth Tyranus from the center of the Separatist web; if we were very blessed, that would be enough to splinter those factions back into individual components, which could do little to harm the Republic. But we must not discount the possibility that he was already training a successor, who will now run to Sidious for protection and training.

"So we cannot count on that." Qui-Gon sighed softly. "So firstly, I think that there must be Jedi who go to all of the worlds threatening to withdraw from the Republic, to convince them that we still offer better than a new government can. If that fails, let us sabotage their droid production factories. 

"The mortal Separatists mean to hide behind armies of machines; remove or cripple them to our advantage. We have slipped onto Geonosis once, it can be done again. 

"Third, we must comb most carefully through these orders, and ensure that -- if all we attempt to do to prevent war fails -- that there is always a balance to the power of the Chancellor over them and that these very children we are meant to lead are not conditioned with some trap for us. 

"I think I have found the one most likely to be that threat, but I wish other eyes upon them." 

Anakin wanted to cheer his Master for being so willing to remind the Council that the clones were just as much victims and pawns in this. He didn't like the idea of sabotaging the drone factories that much, but saw it as necessary. Maybe he could figure out how to infect them all with Threepio's personality. That wouldn't hurt them much.

Down under it all, though, the part of him that had grown up exposed to Huttese politics and expediency, wondered why no one would take the most obvious solution to save so many lives on both sides. If the Chancellor were to just die, they could put things back together without losing so many people and droids.

"We will study them in depth, Master Jinn, and be certain we find the pitfalls," Plo Koon said. "As to the other, yes. Attempts at negotiation must begin again, perhaps with teams of Our own accompanying small Senatorial delegations, to truly show faith in the system we wish to protect."

"We would have to be careful in which Senators we request, as we still do not have a great understanding of which worlds are already in the Chancellor's favor," Depa Billaba stated.

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement and acceptance, and brought the data pad to him. "True, Master Billaba, and I am not the one best to advise on those decisions. Taun We and Nala Se wish very much for us to return -- with credentials from you, my Masters -- with these instructions repaired, so they may be sure that their 'product' is not corrupted by Sith handiwork." 

The use of such an objectified word did as much good as the use of 'children' had earlier. The Council muttered, but Plo Koon was already adapting the data pad to be able to project the words so all could read them.

"Credentials will be given, Master Jinn, so they may be reassured. And we will certainly dissect these instructions swiftly, so the pawns of this stratagem are safe-guarded," Plo Koon assured him. "For now, would you and your task-force prefer to go rest and refresh yourselves?"

"I can think of nothing we would like more," Qui-Gon agreed. "...oh, yes. Another Jedi returned from Kamino with us, Masters. Her name is Kina Ha." 

Yoda's ears went up, and his eyes grew large. "Kina Ha, a legend already when youngling was I!" he said in surprise, though a pleasant one. "Truly, Kina Ha, here?"

Obi-Wan could live to be as old as Yoda, and he would not forget that expression or sound. So little happened that Yoda couldn't just handle with aplomb.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon agreed, doing his very best to avoid staring at their elder for the 'a youngling was I' as so many of the Council already were. The idea of Yoda as a youngling _was_ stunning. "She joined us as we were preparing to leave the planet. She is concerned that this is the army she saw in her Force Visions, so many centuries ago."

"Listen to her, we must," Yoda said. "An honor to meet her for us all, this is."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched just slightly. Their own ancient was likely to have his ears pinned back by the opinions their esteemed guest carried with her. Anakin carefully kept his own face as smooth as a lake on a still day, though he badly, badly wished that he could see that meeting.

"She has certainly been enlightening on our journey," Qui-Gon replied, with complete honesty. Enlightening and wonderful and so powerfully attuned to the Force that it could be staggering. "Regrettably short as that was. 

"With your leave, Masters?" 

"You may," Plo Koon said warmly, grateful to at least have a direction to push now.

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved for the door as well, each one more than eager to get back to quarters. Anakin had designs on the 'fresher, while he was betting Obi-Wan was going to drag their Master to bed for a while. Ship berths weren't exactly accommodating. 

They didn't make it ten strides away from the Council before a Togruta-shaped missile bowled into Anakin, latching on with a fierce hug.

"Sky-Guy!" the enthusiastic girl said with warmth.

Obi-Wan smiled; the youngling had not lost her interest in Anakin through the years, and had often ambushed him when they were on Coruscant. Her energy and faith in Anakin was something of a warm reprieve from the still-present doubters in the Temple.

"Ooof! Hi, Ahsoka," Anakin said, fingers of one hand carefully settling on a striped montral, his other arm around her back. He still had no idea why the youngling had latched so hard onto him, when he was so far from being ready to be even a Knight, let alone a teacher. 

But it... it was nice to have somebody besides Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that was always happy to see him, here at the Temple. "How're you today? Other than hyper?" 

"I am not hyper!" Ahsoka shot back, glaring, before she grinned brightly. "I beat Tak-Dahl and Joayn! In duels!" Both of those were Initiates, closer to the age for their species being accepted as padawans. "I've missed you. And you need to hurry up!" She gave him another hug around the waist. "I've got three years left before I have to find a master, you know."

Obi-Wan did not chuckle. He was too amused, but he also understood it was the Force that had driven Ahsoka to latch on to the idea that Anakin would teach her.

"Good for you!" Anakin said, and meant it. She was good with one of the training lightsabers, and that she was doing well against older opponents was good. The rest, though... "You know, it's the Master that does the choosing, Ahsoka, not the youngling, and visions aside, I'm not sure I'm going to be ready for that when you are.

"Always in motion, is the future," he reminded her, if with a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth for using Yoda's words. "But we'll see what the Force has in store for us." 

"Alright, Sky-Guy!" She gave him one more hug and then dashed off, so she wouldn't be too late to her next class.

"I do wonder about her," Obi-Wan said, before throwing an arm around Anakin's shoulders companionably. "Do you want me to talk to Bant about her? My friend hasn't taken a Padawan, and it might sidetrack her."

"Please?" Anakin asked, looking up at his big brother pleadingly. "I mean, I like having her around, but _you_ haven't even taken a padawan yet, and I'm way behind you." 

"I don't think you are all that far behind where I was when our Master found you," Obi-Wan told him, and he meant it. Anakin soaked up being a Jedi with far less struggle than Obi-Wan had faced. "But, the Force is mysterious. It might be that you will be her teacher someday, not necessarily her first master. So, be calm, little brother, and I'll see what Bant says.

"As for me, I don't think I care to teach right away. You've been a handful enough," he teased Anakin. But they all knew his real reason stemmed from not wishing to be elevated to Master any time soon.

"Me?" Anakin asked, his eyes wide and innocent, deliberately almost wounded, held it for a beat, then grinned at his big brother cheerfully. 

He just wasn't touching that comment about 'not far behind'. There wasn't really much he could say, but it did make him happy. 

They laughed with one another, and kept going to their quarters, looking forward to peace, quiet, and relaxation.

+++++

Relaxation was interrupted before Anakin even made it out of the 'fresher and long before Obi-Wan was anywhere near ready to stop teasing his beloved mercilessly with kisses and touches. His comm unit, not Qui-Gon's, was being insistent at him.

"Kenobi here," he said, after he'd rolled away from his lover and acquired the infernal thing. He was actually pleased that he modulated both his irritation and his desire out of his voice.

"I do dislike intruding on you," Bant's voice came over the comm. "But the Senate put in a request for immediate assistance with a potential riot, and there just aren't enough of us Knights present right now to handle it. Will you come?"

Qui-Gon glared at the communicator in his beloved's hand, then drew in a breath, sighed, and nodded. If there was trouble in the city -- and when wasn't there -- that looked to be turning violent, they could not stay away from it. "I'll get Ani," he said, soft, and willed his body back to calm. 

"Looks like you'll get all three of us, Bant," Obi-Wan said wryly, and he enjoyed the little wibbling noise of his Mon Cal friend. "We'll meet you in the skimmer bay." He clicked it off, and took several breaths to bank his desires for later. "Duty is never done," he muttered, finding the clothing he had shed so hastily.

"Ani," Qui-Gon called, leaning against the 'fresher door, adding "hurry up, there's trouble in the city!" as soon as he heard a 'yes?'. 

"Yes, Master!" Anakin almost felt sorry for whatever had sparked out in the city. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were pretty sure to be quick, ruthless, and efficient at cleaning it up after being interrupted.

+++++

They were going fairly deep in one of the poorest sectors of Coruscant. Obi-Wan had worried when Bant showed up with only three other Knights, one older than Obi-Wan and two younger than Bant, fairly fresh to the rank. As they were loading into the skimmer, they were joined last minute by one of the Masters in residence, a rare Falleen Jedi that Obi-Wan had never actually met before.

Qui-Gon had nodded at the man, though, so they knew each other. 

Anakin was the only Padawan with them; none of the Knights had one at present, but none of them scowled or otherwise seemed bothered by the inclusion of the young Skywalker. This was Coruscant, and Security Forces should already be on scene. All that would be needed was to calm the crowds, and protect innocents.

They barely even made it to the massive crowd shouting for fair prices in rations and housing, obviously violent in its mood, before Anakin felt a tight pressure in his chest, as if something was physically assaulting him. 

"This is not right," he whispered, his eyes sweeping out to see Security Forces in heavy gear.

"The people have been lobbying for better access to upward mobility ever since the latest round of rate hikes pushed a lot of good, honest people down in the layers of the city, closer to the criminal element," Bant told him sadly, misunderstanding what he meant.

Anakin shook his head slightly. That wasn't what he meant -- they should be able to protest, to ask for better for themselves. That wasn't... 

"What's wrong, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, leaning down to better hear over the crowd's roar. "What do you sense?" 

He swept his own perception of the Force out, even as he asked, searching for what had brought him up short, but the sheer power of their emotions kept anything else from coming through to him. Obi-Wan was paying attention to them, to Anakin, before Bant's words clicked.

"Why is the capital, so far from the fighting, affected to the point that the population is already beginning a poverty upheaval?" he asked, watching Anakin's face. His little brother's features scowled; his grades in cultural economics weren't the best, but Obi-Wan was on the right track, he thought.

Then there was a blast, from deep in the crowd, toward Security Force personnel, and the Jedi knew they had only moments to rein in the crowd, to prevent a slaughter. There wouldn't be many blasters among a crowd like this, but their numbers would override logic, making Security retaliate heavily.

"Politics later, lives now," Qui-Gon said quietly, having realized on the trip over that by inviting himself along, he had basically taken over the leadership. He would have deferred to Xil Nottar, but the Falleen had shaken his broad head at him at his silent question. 

He pushed his voice to full projection and amplified it with the Force, calling " _Hold!_ " that was aimed at the security forces, more than the angry and now-frightened crowd, even as a flick of his hand told the Jedi with him to spread into the crowd's edges. 

"There is no reason for violence here," he continued, walking towards the crowd. 

The Knights quickly moved to better positions, with Xil Nottar moving the furthest from them all. Anakin remained closer to Qui-Gon, but still with enough space to handle his own portion of this, if it came to fighting. Obi-Wan's observations and his gut feeling were the point, he wanted to tell his Master. His heart told him this was artificial pressure on the population, designed to make the situation worse.

The crowd milled, quieting some out of long-held respect for the robed Jedi moving around them. It did not go unnoticed by many that the Jedi were not openly armed yet, and that they were being polite, careful even, as they worked the edges of the gathering.

Obi-Wan could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, though, as he saw how few armaments were in the crowd, compared to Security in riot gear.

"Good people," Qui-Gon said, still projecting his voice as he walked, intending to get to the origin of the blast before the security forces took it in their heads to attack there, "you are angry, and afraid, for what must seem good reasons. But attacks on each other, or the people who defend us, will gain you nothing but more pain and misery. 

"We are here, we will listen to you, but there is no help for any of you in aggression like this. Are there leaders among you here?" 

The mob mentality was set on justice, on getting their way, but being asked for a leader stalled them out.

Then a voice from the thick of the crowd, near where the blast had come from, yelled out. "It's a trap! The Jedi are a tool of the enemy!"

The Jedi present felt blatant emotional manipulation spring out with that woman's voice, carrying to the entire crowd. Bant found herself actively pushed and shoved by those nearest her, and felt, more than saw, as the Security officer nearest her signaled for his people to start aiming.

"No!" she cried out desperately, planting her feet firmly and readying to defend the people, if that was what it took.

"Do not fire!" Qui-Gon snapped, flinging his will at the Security officers, hearing the other Jedi with him making similar moves, his eyes seeking for the one that had cried out. "Would an enemy come out among you in peace, my friends? Catti Rin," he called, seeing one familiar mass of tentacles and claws in the throng, "you know me. Have I ever treated you poorly?" 

//Trust him to know one of them,// Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he tried to identify the speaker as well.

"The Jedi say they protect us, but it's words only!" that same voice called out, yet Obi-Wan could not see just where it came from. The vibrancy said it was a member of the crowd, not a recording, as well as that potent Force manipulation behind it.

"Master Qui-Gon, you are a friend to all who are just," Catti Rin said in careful Basic. "But many Jedi walk above us, and see nothing!" she added swiftly, the tips of xir tentacles turning gray in apology for having to criticize.

"Senatorial Dogs!" a voice snarled, close to where the woman's voice had come from, and the Security Forces twitched, almost as one.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, his eyes focused on Catti Rin, as he nodded slightly, sadly. "Sometimes we do not see all that we should," he agreed, putting much of his will into countering what that woman's voice was doing to these people, "but we do care for you. 

"Stranger," he called, shifting his gaze away, "if you have grievances with the Jedi, will you not come out and say them? You are in no danger from us--"

He got no further as there was a muffled pop of what sounded like a gas cannister, before smoke spilled out near in the crowd nearest a squad of the Security Force. The rage that swelled sudden and bright had the mob rushing to tear down the armored beings… the Jedi on that side being swept along before they could adjust for it.

Obi-Wan had been quick enough to note that the smoking cannister had not fallen from the Security Force; it had already been among the people, much as the baiting voices were. After that, he could barely think, needing to react to the blasters coming into play now. His lightsaber was out, working on deflection only, no matter where the blast came from or who was targeted. It was a tactic taken by his peers, while Master Xil Nottar attempted to add his voice to Qui-Gon's calling for peace on the side of the crowd he'd made it to.

The failure was frustrating, Qui-Gon noted, almost absently, as his lightsaber ignited, immediately up and back to make it easier to deflect the bolts away from the crowd. But with someone spewing hate and rage through the crowd with the Dark Side, it was to be expected. He kept calling for calm, for everyone to stop. Blasters set to stun were a karking pain to deflect, he noticed for the dozenth time even as he did it. 

Where were his -- Anakin was a few meters from him, Obi-Wan farther away, near the edge... all right. 

What would really be useful was dispersing that gas, but he was too busy keeping blaster fire from hitting innocent civilians.

Anakin was playing the deflection game, and not happy when he learned stun shots had a wider dispersal. His hand tingled where he'd deflected too close to the beam, almost at his hilt, and warned him quickly enough of that danger. He needed to protect these people, needed to focus on --

\-- an explosion just off to his side and forward accompanied by searing pain through his entire mind and ghosting over his own nerves as if he had been hit took his attention away from his duty.

"MASTER?!"

Further from them, Obi-Wan felt his limbs on fire, as if torn in many places from shrapnel, and the link in his mind had blossomed so brightly before muting dangerously. He had to force his mind toward duty, as Qui-Gon would expect of him.

Everything hurt. At least that meant he was still alive? The thought was fuzzy and shocky, and Qui-Gon knew that was not a good sign. He could feel Anakin's panic, attempted to press reassurance towards him... and lost his last grip on consciousness at the attempt. 

" _MASTER_!" Anakin had not meant to put his emotions in the words, laden with the Force he had called to aid him in defense.

The people all around him were suddenly, frantically, starting to flee, all thoughts of anger with the Security forces, the planetary government, or with them disappearing -- good. They had the sense, at least, to break around him, avoid the blade of his lightsaber... where, where was whoever had done this? 

He stretched out with his senses, looking for satisfaction, delight, triumph -- something that didn't fit with the frightened pack of beings trying to get away from them. He would find -- 

//ANAKIN.// The firm press of his sense of identity, thrown at him through the secondary bond, was Obi-Wan, pulling him away from the hunt. //Healing!// That concept and the worry for their Master was strong, a deliberate shove to put away the anger and fear, to get to Qui-Gon and keep him alive rather than deal with the perpetrator.

For his own part, Obi-Wan did his best to impede the Security Forces from pursuit, and was relieved when the other Master put his own weight behind that, summoning the Knights to protect the fleeing people.

"Commander!" Xil Nottar called out firmly to the Security Forces. "This meeting has been orchestrated, deliberately provoked! We Jedi can feel the manipulation. Let the crowds go, and investigate who may have brought illegal devices to this gathering!"

The Falleen pushed his considerable willpower behind the words, to diffuse this before they, the Jedi, had to actively take arms against the authorized peacekeepers.

Anakin didn't _want_ to leave his hunt, he wanted to find whoever had attacked their Master -- but Obi-Wan was right, kriff it all! He snarled across the bond between them, even as he turned away from his hunting to move towards their Master. Qui-Gon needed him, and that mattered more than what he wanted. 

It only took moments, now, with the crowd scattering frantically away except for the three bodies also fallen (and whimpering) close to his Master. They were conscious, his Master was not, and Anakin crouched next to him, sinking into the Force to help his Master. 

Bant stayed tense until the crowd had dispersed and the Security Force personnel had holstered or slung their blasters. Then, she could set one of the others to checking the civilian wounded, and drew the other Knights in, forming a defensive circle that converged on the fallen Master and his Padawan. She ran the scenes of people through her mind, replaying them as she guarded, in case she had seen anything without truly noting the danger of the moment. Hopefully, the other three were doing the same.

Xil Nottar kept up his Force presence, and finally actually approached the Commander, leaving the Knights to protect each other and his peer. He would discuss options for how to handle this incident, and a sharing of security footage to see if they could learn who the true agitators were.

Obi-Wan was the last back to the group, having watched the last ones escaping the incident, trying to feel if any of them were his target for once people were not in danger and his Master was safe in the Temple.

Anakin was barely aware of the movements around him, all of his attention and will pouring down into Qui-Gon's body. These weren't the clean, cauterized lines of lightsaber injuries, or even the searing of blaster bolts. No, this was shrapnel, embedded and pouring blood around them, from low calf up, all the way almost to his ribs, in his forearms -- the lightsaber seemed to have protected his hands. Burns, too, he thought, but those were just in the skin, not deep, not like the shards of metal..

He had to calm the bleeding, keep it flowing to brain and lungs and deep in the limbs but not at the surface. 

Obi-Wan saw Anakin had it well in hand, and he kept his mental touch firmly on both their Master and Anakin, willing to add support if it was needed, but he also had to take charge now of the Knights. Certainly, Vrel Mas was his elder, but he was not taking point.

"Bant, you and one other go for the skimmer; bring it here. We don't want to have to carry Master Jinn further than we must. Vrel, you and the other one left here will help me make certain no more attacks reach either the Master or his Padawan let alone the injured people."

The Knights agreed rapidly to the division of labor. Bant took Le Treh with her, and that left Ker-Ma-Sando with him and Vrel.

//Master, you had better hold on tightly to us,// he let himself send down that quiet bond. There might have been a flicker of response along the bond, an assent... or it might have been his imagination. 

Anakin heard words around him, but they did not matter. Nothing really mattered except convincing his Master's body to stop pouring its life across the ceramcrete tiles of this level's sidewalk/plaza... well, that, and knowing Obi-Wan was safe and close. 

Obi-Wan would not breathe truly easily until they were all in the Temple but he could fake it until then.

+++++

Despite wishing to stay in the Healer's Hall with Anakin and his Master, Obi-Wan accompanied Bant and Xil Nottar to report on the entire incident. He could not help but fret in the privacy of his mind the longer the Council held them there, drawing out details. 

He was a Jedi, though, and he would do his duty.

By the time the Council was certain they had all they could get, with promises to interview the others involved (and Obi-Wan hoped the grace given for a Padawan's bond would make them leave Anakin until last), the Knight was fighting to hold his patience. That was unusual and he realized some of it was bleed-off from Anakin waiting for word of their Master.

Obi-Wan gave Bant a quick hug to reassure her that he was not holding this against her, and then moved as fast as he dared to get down there, as Anakin needed him almost as much as he needed to be near their Master.

Even Vokara Che had not been able to move Anakin from Qui-Gon's side, despite the length of time that had stretched out for Obi-Wan to make his report. He had slowly slipped out of his deep link with his Master's unconscious body, as the presence of true Healers touched his senses, touched the Force helping him hold Qui-Gon to life -- their Master _could not_ die, not like this -- but he had still not left. 

When he felt Obi-Wan immediately outside, however, he carefully and silently slipped from the healing chamber. 

Obi-Wan tried hard not to let his distress flow at the sight of Anakin. That was their Master's blood, his beloved's very life, staining the clothing, smeared on skin where a rough attempt to scrub had missed, when he'd been given a cloth.

"Come here, Anakin," Obi-Wan offered as he opened his body language to encourage Anakin to come close.

Anakin blinked for a moment, looked down at the blood on his robes, then obviously decided it didn't matter and took three steps to shove himself into Obi-Wan's arms, head against his shoulder and arms around him tight. "Are -- you're okay, right? You're not hurt? I could only -- "

"You did just what was needed, and none of the rest of us were hurt, Ani," Obi-Wan told him. He leaned his cheek against Anakin's hair, holding the boy as close as he could. He did not, in that moment, care a damn bit about 'propriety' or 'attachment'; Anakin had quite likely saved Qui-Gon's life. "You're not injured, are you?" Obi-Wan let the Force tell him if Anakin had tried to hide such things.

Anakin blinked against his shoulder, startled at the question, then shook his head slightly. "I don't... think so? If I am, I hadn't noticed? I don't remember anything hitting me, and even scared people know not to run into a lightsaber." 

"Thank the Force." Obi-Wan freed a hand to stroke his fingers through Anakin's hair, idly noting he needed to encourage a haircut again. "Your emotions were very potent. And while it turned in our favor, we will need to work on that." He gently pulled at Anakin to go sit down with him.

"What?" Anakin asked, cocking his head up at his big brother -- not that it would be 'up' for much longer -- even as he willingly moved to the closest bench and settled down onto it, twisting to be as close to Obi-Wan as he could get. "What did I do?" 

Obi-Wan looked at that face, completely devoid of any duplicity, and sighed softly. "Anakin, you turned the crowd. Yes, they likely would have started retreating, because a downed Jedi is a very serious affair on a Core World. But you made them leave quickly, because of how much fear or anger, or both, you projected when our Master was hurt.

"I am not blaming you; I have far more years at this than you, and my first instinct matched yours. But we will need to work on that."

"...oh," Anakin said, soft, shaking his head slightly, color coming up in his cheeks. "I -- you're right. I should have better control than that. I just... it _hurt_ , and then I couldn't feel him. I think it might have been panic, more than either of the other two? 

"Not that that really matters. I should do better than that. I didn't -- mean to be like _whoever_ that was, manipulating people like that." 

"We'll work on it together, little brother," Obi-Wan reassured him, keeping him tucked under an arm. "This isn't going to get any easier, and at least you were there to keep him safe and we were so close to the Temple this time. It's never easy to face him being injured, but you can learn to focus on duty to avoid the negative side of it. It's a lesson I've been learning since I was fourteen and was afraid he'd been killed in front of me."

Anakin shuddered, shaking his head slightly. There was entirely too much knowing, too much experience, in Obi-Wan's voice at that. Of course he'd been there when their Master was hurt before, they got into dangerous trouble all the time, and had since -- since, well, ever. 

But he'd never felt something like _that_. Not felt the bond go almost silent, or had their Master's pain hit him that strongly. "I could have found her," he growled, then dropped his eyes and shook his head, "...but it would've been the wrong choice. You were right, he needed me. Since you can't heal a paper-cut." 

Obi-Wan snorted at that. "I manage just fine on my own, thank you, but you did marvelous. Bleeding wounds are so difficult." He took a deep breath, reaching toward the bond with his beloved and it was still so muted as the healers kept working to repair the deep tissue damage. "Come on, Anakin. He's unconscious, you need to change, and we both need to eat, or he will scold us when he wakes."

Anakin planted himself deeper into the bench for a moment, resisting the very idea of being away from his Master, then sighed as he realized that the Council were likely to want to talk to him. He did not want to show up in front of them covered in his Master's blood... not least of which because they would be even worse than usual if they thought he was trying to manipulate them. "Fine." 

"It will be alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan reassured, keeping strength for his little brother. That he was worried, and afraid, did not need to be said or permitted to show. Qui-Gon was strong, and tied into Obi-Wan's life by their very Force Bond.

Anakin looked at him -- when the Council wanted to talk to him, nothing was alright -- but he got to his feet to follow his brother back up to get cleaned up and something to eat. Obi-Wan was right about one thing: their Master _was_ going to be fine. Everything else was just details. 

Obi-Wan might have fussed a little more than usual to make certain Anakin ate what he needed to, that he was properly attired for the Council… to include a reminder that Anakin needed a haircut… and then he let Anakin leave.

Only then did he let himself really process his own emotions, dropping into meditation in front of the windows to do so. The entire time, he kept the bond centered in his perceptions, willing Qui-Gon to heal and be well.

++++

Obi-Wan, dutiful Knight that he was intent on being, managed to find a dueling partner the day that Qui-Gon was to be released, and left getting their Master to Anakin. He felt the boy would settle better with that responsibility, and it was the more proper way to handle it.

So it was Anakin who arrived with clean clothing for their Master, looking properly composed as Knight Krieth Nimpur was telling Qui-Gon his limitations.

"Ten-day of light exercise. Stretching and walking would be recommended, before building back the strength in your legs, Master Jinn," she said firmly. "The muscles were severely abused by the lacerations and tears."

Qui-Gon sighed at her -- he never did well with enforced idleness, but he knew that if he pushed his body past what she was advising, he would pay for it later -- but nodded, before he felt Anakin's presence and turned his head with a quick, pleased smile. "Yes, Knight Nimpur. I do understand. 

"Hello, Anakin, thank you." 

"Hello, Master. It's a good thing that I will need you to be teaching me more emotion controls," Anakin said cheerfully. "You can sit down or walk with me for that," he teased, handing over the gear. He nodded to the healer, who gave him an approving look back.

"Your Padawan could easily consider changing to the healing path, Master Jinn. He did very well, applying his lessons from Master Che to stabilize you," she praised.

Qui-Gon smiled his pleasure at the praise for his student, nodding. "I had faith he would, when the situation called for it... though I think we would all prefer that this not have been how. Any further advice?" he asked, before carefully getting to his feet. 

When she shook her head, he took his clothes and stepped (somewhat carefully) down from the medical berth and to where he could step behind the screen and return himself to at least the appearance of a proper Jedi Master. Dressed, his hair fought into proper behavior, and everything back in order, he walked back out to join his padawan. 

Walking didn't precisely hurt, but there were a dozen places -- at least -- where his body knew that he had been injured and, though it was not now, remembered it, and was unimpressed with being asked to move so much. 

"I could levitate you back to quarters, but that might be unseemly," Anakin said, impudent and grinning at him, because he was actively listening to the way the Living Force wrapped around and through his Master. "Or we could borrow a hoverchair."

Qui-Gon snorted, amused and faintly indignant all at once, and reached out to lay his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I don't think either is necessary, Ani, though the image of me on one of Master Yoda's cushions is almost entertaining enough to make me consider it." 

Anakin laughed at that; he was firmly committed to being light-hearted and give Qui-Gon no reason to worry over the events while he was in the healer's hall. Security Force holo-footage had given them little to nothing to go on, as each of those who had been there had reviewed it with no success at identifying the agitators.

"Lean on me if you need, Master," he offered, staying close as they began the trek to quarters. "Obi-Wan is in the salle, but will join us later."

Qui-Gon had meant to make him laugh, and was quite pleased to have done so. They started towards one of the turbolifts, while he made very certain that he kept close to Anakin, in case of sudden weakness in his legs. "I'm not surprised to hear that," he answered, about where his Knight was, "and I have the oddest impression that were I to ask any of the salle remotes, I would see that both of you have spent significant time there lately." 

Anakin put on his most innocent face. "Why, Master, you know I have a very busy schedule of learning when we are on Coruscant. How could I ever be spending more time there? And Obi-Wan, he is applying himself to advanced techniques diligently." Anakin's eyes were bright, though, with humor and relief that Qui-Gon was recovering fully.

"You know that look is confirmation, right, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, entertained, before the turbolift doors slid shut and he folded his arm around Anakin's back to hold him in closer. 

Anakin laughed again, even as he encouraged Qui-Gon to lean on him. "I know, Master. And yes, we have been. I modified one of the drones to use stun blasts that are like the weapons we faced, because they disperse very differently."

"Good thought, Ani," Qui-Gon told him, nodding. They tended to concern themselves with lethal attacks coming at them -- but if they were going to have to protect crowds against agitation as well as themselves, they were going to have to learn to block the non-lethal weapons as well. "I'll have to do some of that, as well -- once this ten-day is over, yes, hush padawan." 

"Good," Anakin said, more to the reassurance that Qui-Gon would behave. "We have all gone to the Council with our impressions. None of them mentioned my slip in control, Master, but Obi-Wan and I both agreed I need more training on how not to lose the thread of duty," he said. "We also all watched what footage had been recorded, and none of the angles helped us identify the speakers, or who had the weaponry."

"Slip in control, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, cocking a brow at him, shifting to look a little more closely at him. "I felt your distress for a moment, but... then nothing.

"And I'm not surprised that there was no evidence. That was carefully orchestrated and with either a Sith or a Force Adept at work..." 

Anakin nodded to that. He then reached up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling the texture of the freshly trimmed hair as a distraction. "Obi-Wan said I dispersed the crowd, that my anger and fear for you pushed them to move quickly."

"...ah," Qui-Gon murmured, nodding his understanding. "Which likely saved more than a few lives, given the temperament of those Security Force personnel. But at the same time, utilizing those emotions is not wise, for any Jedi. 

"We will work on it, Anakin, as you said." 

"I am ready and willing to do just that," Anakin said fervently. "I don't want to be like what I felt from that woman, ever!" He wanted no part of anything that led toward the Dark Side. "Is there anything special you want during your resting?" He asked, forcing himself toward lighter topics. "I'm sure we can get you anything you want and I bet Obi-Wan already replenished the tea stash."

Qui-Gon shrugged one shoulder, just a little. "As long as there are new teas -- and none of them came from Master Koon's suppliers -- that is enough for me. It's not as though I am ill, Ani. Merely weakened, and that will heal. Thanks in large part to you, I'm told." 

Anakin tipped his head to one side, looking at Qui-Gon like he was missing the point. "Do you realize how rarely either one of us gets to be really nice to you and take care of you, when you do so much to take care of us?" he asked.

"Ani," Qui-Gon started, then stopped, and sighed softly, shaking his head -- mostly at himself -- as his mouth quirked in a smile. Protesting would get him absolutely nowhere (he knew that from the set of Anakin's mouth and that almost narrow-eyed glance up), no matter how much that idea seemed... somehow wrong. He was very used to taking care of himself, and of them when they needed it. Care-taking, in one form or another, was the habit of several decades by now, and more than habit, it was something he deeply enjoyed at most times (those years after Xan notwithstanding). 

"You two are going to be stubborn about this, aren't you?" 

"When aren't we?" Anakin asked, honestly, because the amount of stubborn each of them possessed was astronomical. "It gives me a perfectly good reason to stay in the Temple, after all." He did not think he could maintain the right kind of charade to try and bait the Chancellor into revealing anything, not after Kamino. "And Obi-Wan hasn't found anything he feels comfortable taking me along for, so. You're stuck with us."

Qui-Gon made an amused noise, shaking his head at his padawan as the turbolift opened onto the corridor that would lead across to the lift to their floor. "Oh," he murmured, deadpan, to the last words, "how terrible." 

Anakin giggled at that, playing the good padawan helping his Master along, even as the few they passed seemed to greet them both with respect. Anakin walked taller for it, but he did wish some of these people knew him for something other than having helped Qui-Gon stabilize; it seemed Bant's group she had gone out with had shared everything.

Or almost everything, anyway. His hand in dispersing the crowd seemed to have been kept quiet to more than the Council, which he was thankful for. 

Qui-Gon, for his part, was starting to feel the effort of walking more than he had been allowed to since he woke again, and while he responded to the nods, the smiles from some he knew better than others. He was going to be relieved when they were at the end of this trek. 

Which was patently ridiculous, on any typical day he could sprint more than this distance without so much as breathing hard. 

"Almost there, Master," Anakin said, low for his ears only. "And I know Obi-Wan noised it around that you shouldn't be overwhelmed with visitors today." The two younger Jedi were bound and determined to let Qui-Gon have a peaceful few days at least, to make up for the sheer amount of wrongness they had been coping with lately.

The Council seemed to be half-cooperating with this; no one was pressing Obi-Wan to take a duty from the current requests, ostensibly to keep him available as backup to return to Kamino.

"You're both very thoughtful," Qui-Gon told him, appreciating that a great deal. He would be out and about soon enough, but right now he wanted only the privacy of his quarters and the company of his beloved and his student. "Hopefully the others listen." 

"They will." Anakin seemed certain of that. "Do you want real food? Or should I make a soup instead, today? The healers had said you might not have much of an appetite, but I needed to be certain you ate something."

Qui-Gon looked down at him with an affectionate smile, shaking his head just as fondly, as he considered that question. "...soup, I think, with a little bread and cheese to accompany it. We'll see how I do with that." 

"Okay." Anakin smiled at him. "Too bad we can't go spend this ten-day on Naboo as well," he teased. "The food's better there." He was an imp, and he knew it, but he would have to find a way to get word to Padmé that Qui-Gon had been hurt and was getting better. She was fond of the Jedi Master.

He had to laugh at that, shaking his head even as he was grateful that the lift was slowing again, that they were almost to their quarters. "Than any of our cooking? Absolutely, and I don't disagree, Ani. 

"It's a very peaceful world."

"I know. It is…." Anakin's voice trailed off; he could never put into words exactly how he felt on Naboo. Most of it was that his mother and Padmé were there, but some was just the planet itself. It was the quiet, gentle life that a small slave-boy had dreamed of for his mother. "Anyway, I thought I'd try to contact my mother, at least, to reassure her since the attack made the HoloNet." He was certain Shmi would take word to the Queen, somehow.

"I'm surprised you hadn't already, or were you waiting for me to be back on my feet, first?" Qui-Gon asked, leaning on his padawan's strong shoulder for a moment as muscles through calf and thigh protested and were calmed almost as quickly. 

Of course the mess had made the HoloNet, he thought with a touch of bitterness. It could hardly have avoided it in any case, but, depending on how the footage was cut, it might serve the Order well, rather than poorly. "And I am sure Shmi would be grateful for reliable news." 

Anakin shifted an arm around his Master's waist at that heavier lean. "I was waiting, because I wanted to be able to tell them truthfully that you were fine. It's hard to do that when the healers were keeping you under, mostly, and neither I nor Obi-Wan could feel much of your presence at all!" He'd come to see that the bond tying him to Qui-Gon was something he needed as part of how he stayed calm.

He didn't know how Obi-Wan had endured, glimpsing that the kind of bond his Master and big brother shared was at an even deeper level.

Qui-Gon made another quiet, sympathetic noise. "It _is_ disconcerting, isn't it?" 

"Yes." Anakin sighed. "I don't think the Council understands that bonds help, though. Obi-Wan got me under control with just calling to me through ours."

Qui-Gon hummed softly, for a moment, then smiled in amusement. "Put it on the list of things to take up with Kina Ha, then," he suggested, even as he laid his hand on the door to open it and get inside. "And I'm glad he was there to help you so quickly, Ani. Not just for my own sake, either." 

"I know, Master. You don't want me to Fall any more than I do," Anakin said firmly. "And Kina Ha is a good choice for me to talk to." He helped get Qui-Gon in and settled before attending to their meal, bright and cheerful, rather than dwelling on all the bad things that had happened lately.

They knew, and they were going to stop it. Somehow.

+++++

Obi-Wan came back with his robe very loose on his shoulders, looking as if he had taken on every Knight in the salle. That wasn't far from the truth; a friendly match against Bant led to a challenge from Master Nottar, and then he'd just kept going. Somehow, those with free time had decided to see who could finally defeat Obi-Wan in a timed match.

It had been exhilarating and exhausting all in one. He'd finally conceded to a senior Padawan, actually, as muscle fatigue had set in too much for him to ignore.

His eyes went straight to Qui-Gon, and he smiled, his fatigue set aside just to know his Master, his partner, his beloved was back where he belonged.

"Good day, Qui-Gon," he said, hanging the robe beside the door and slipping his boots off. 

"Good day, my own," Qui-Gon answered, studying his partner for a moment before he said, amused, "you look more tired than I feel. An enjoyable set of bouts?" 

"I may have gone overboard on accepting challenges, yes," Obi-Wan admitted. He crossed the floor and collapsed on the couch beside Qui-Gon, reaching out to run his hand over the Master's long hair. "Bant has gotten very good in lightsaber technique," he told Qui-Gon. "And Master Nottar has an interesting variation on Form IV that I may wish to study later. After that, it was a blur, as we agreed to timed matches."

"I may have to spar Master Nottar myself, if you find it that interesting," Qui-Gon replied, before just shaking his head at the 'timed matches' comment. "And you say it was only 'a little' overboard, when after two full bouts you began timed matches.

"But, you're well, so it seems it was good for you." He shifted into that stroke of his hair, his hand sliding behind Obi-Wan's back for the simple pleasure of the contact. 

Obi-Wan felt more of his soul settle, for that simple touch, and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the sofa cushions. "I wanted to be certain Anakin had plenty of time with you to himself, Qui-Gon," he admitted. "And not be greedy."

That made Qui-Gon's smile curve a little more, shifting to stroke his fingers along a span of his partner's spine. "Thank you, my own." 

As his padawan had worked in the small kitchen area, sticking his head back into the main room often and scolding if he was doing anything for himself that Anakin could have done, Qui-Gon had realized that Ani had needed the time to take care of him and Obi-Wan had known it. Of course he had. "So, did someone beat you, or did you just realize you were exhausted?" 

"I conceded to a senior Padawan. I failed to catch the name of her Master, but she was quite talented. Devaronian, name of Palika," Obi-Wan said. "I was too tired to hold up my lightsaber in anything approaching a successful manner," he said with a chuckle.

"I've sparred her," Anakin said, coming out with a small tray for Obi-Wan. "She's actually very good." He gave the tray to his big brother, who accepted with a quiet word of gratitude, and then he looked at Qui-Gon. "I promised to help tear down one of the solo fighters today. Mind if I head out to do that?"

Obi-Wan refrained from teasing Anakin over his mechanical bent, instead tearing into the bread and cheese on his plate. He knew good and well that his little brother was making privacy for them.

"I don't mind in the slightest, Anakin," Qui-Gon answered, looking at him affectionately, "though I hardly think you need to, as tired as he feels." 

Anakin snorted. "I know better," he said, stealing a piece of cheese from Obi-Wan's plate. "Besides, I was going to go use his room to get in touch with Mom."

"Tell your mother hello from me," Obi-Wan said. "And my regards to the queen," he teased. Anakin did not flush; he refused to think that he would be able to do anything more than relay a message through Ric, at best.

Qui-Gon's mouth had quirked at that 'I know better' and the amused snort, and then he nodded. "All right, Ani. My regards to them both as well, if you would." 

"Of course," he promised, before going to pull on boots and head out, not bothering with his robe; he was going to get too dirty.

Once he'd slipped out, Obi-Wan sighed. "I feel like he indulges us too much, sometimes, and I worry that he doesn't actually have that many friends to fill his time he takes for himself."

"So do I," Qui-Gon agreed, looking at the door their padawan had disappeared out, "but then, I think he would say that the mechanics -- and the astromechs -- are his friends, if you asked him. I do wish he'd made better friends in the Order itself, though." 

"It's been somewhat better the last few days," Obi-Wan said, working on finishing his food. "For regrettable reasons. Master Nottar gave him praise in his review to the Council, and he impressed Bant and her friends."

He had been proud of Anakin as well, for managing all of his normal tasks while they waited for Qui-Gon's release. Neither of them had let the turmoil show where it could disgrace their Master.

"I'm pleased to hear both," Qui-Gon nodded slightly, his palm still pressed light against Obi-Wan's back, luxuriating in the skin and Force-contact. "Since we've known him, he's always gotten along better with people a few years older than he is, maybe that will help." 

Obi-Wan set his tray to the side, and turned sideways on the couch to really look over his Master. "How are you? Really. How can I best take care of you, my heart?" he asked with concern and love both. "Contrary to Anakin's thoughts on the matter, I would be perfectly content to soak with you in a bath, or just rest."

"A bath honestly sounds wonderful to me," Qui-Gon answered, "though I'm not sure which of us needs it more..." 

"A good thing you have a nice sized one here," Obi-Wan purred, smiling at his lover before leaning in to kiss him, lightly, just an affirmation to his own heart that Qui-Gon really was going to be just fine.

He smiled back, quick and slow, and his free hand came up to wrap behind Obi-Wan's neck. The kiss was still light, easy, but he needed a few more moments of this before they went about moving to the tub. "So it is," he agreed, when he let go again. 

Obi-Wan was more than happy with that answer, and rose to help his Master to the 'fresher.

++++

Anakin flopped across Obi-Wan's bed, pulling the comm unit a little closer. He still had grease on his cheek, but a shower could wait. It was the right time of day to try and reach Naboo. He placed the request, and waited, eyes half-closed as he just rested on his big brother's bed. It was quiet in the Knight's rarely used quarters, and peaceful in ways he appreciated.

It wasn't long before his mother answered, "Olié-Skywalker re -- _Ani_?!" 

Anakin felt his heart swell, again, to hear her voice, to hear her use _their_ name still. He then just smiled at her. "Hi, Mom. Sorry to have to call instead of tell you in person, but I know we were in the news."

"You certainly were," Shmi agreed, her eyes flicking over the tiny image of her son, wanting to be able to hold him, to touch him, to truly know that he was well. "And I appreciate even the call, my son." 

She knew most parents of Jedi never had that much, and counted herself so lucky. "And Master Jinn? Is he -- " 

"Out of the Healer's Hall today, Mom. It's why I waited to contact you. I wanted to be certain I had good news," Anakin told her. "I took him back to quarters today, and Obi-Wan was with him when I went to work with the mechanics. They both send their greetings to you and others." The softening of his face was visible even in the small holo she could see, letting him know who the 'others' were.

"Alright, I forgive you for leaving me to worry," Shmi said, even as that softening smile made her worry for her son. The Queen cared for him, that Shmi knew well, but at the same time... the Jedi Code... Well. That was for him and Master Jinn to worry about, really. "And I will pass all of that along, Ani, of course." 

"Thank you. I love you, Mom. Tell Ric I said hey, and Threepio!" He grinned at her. "I should get cleaned up and make sure my Master had dinner tonight."

"I will, dear. I love you, my son. And yes, go wash, you have oil all over your face, and probably the rest of you." 

Anakin laughed, and then ended the call, deciding Obi-Wan's 'fresher worked as well as his own did; he'd borrow clothes and replace them later, even if they would be big.

++++

Ric had heard the voices, but didn't come intrude until they ended. "Shmi?" he called as he walked back to where she was.

"That was Ani," Shmi said, indicating the now-dark comm unit with her fingertips. "Master Jinn is apparently healed enough to be released from the Healers today." 

"Oh good," Ric said, but he did tip his head to the side. "Nice of him to comm that to us, but confusing, wife," he said, not catching on that they weren't the only ones Anakin had wanted to know it. He liked Anakin, kept seeing more in the boy on those trips and comms to like.

Shmi chuckled for a moment, moving to her husband to tuck herself into his arms as she looked up at his face. "It wasn't meant to stop with us, my love, though Ani does say hello to you. I don't want to know why he didn't feel he could comm the Queen himself, but one of us should probably go to Her." 

"Oh." Ric laughed. "It is early in the evening, and we are on open invitation to go, my wife," he said, even though a piece of him was still bemused by the fact his stepson was on first name basis with the best Queen in Naboo history since the very first Queen of Naboo. "As it is well known the Queen remembers the heroes of Theed warmly, it might be best if we go now?"

"All right, then," Shmi agreed, smiling at him, "just let me go put something appropriate on, and we will." 

"You look beautiful as you are!" he protested.

Shmi shook her head and brushed a kiss over her flatterer of a husband's lips. "Thank you, my love. But if I'm going to the Palace, I am changing clothes." 

++++

It was Cordé who caught sight of the couple on a security monitor; she had been conversing with Captain Typho.

"Oh, I must run," she said, smiling at him for her abrupt departure, going straight for where the Queen and her sister-handmaidens were. She just hoped no one had caught the Queen's attention, because she knew Padmé would rather visit with the couple as herself than the Queen.

Padmé turned from the end of her conversation with the Governor as she heard one of her handmaidens approaching, and blinked to see Cordé; she'd thought that her friend was going to be away for a good part of the evening, what had brought her back so quickly? 

The Governor bowed slightly to them both and excused himself, and Padmé turned towards Cordé, eyebrows raising beneath the solid white of her makeup. 

"My apologies for interrupting, but Shmi and her husband are in the Palace," Cordé said, catching her breath. "I thought you might want to change."

"Of course she wants to change!" Rabé said with a giggle, setting the others to good-natured laughter.

Cordé joined in the giggling, even as Padmé glared at her and Rabé alike while turning to head back towards her quarters. "Thank you, Cordé," her queen said gravely. 

Cordé winked at Rabé, then left them to go back to her evening's plan of getting to know Captain Typho better. Commander Panaka had recommended him, above and beyond their family ties, and she wished to get to the bottom of what kind of man he was.

Sabé was the first into the Queen's quarters, while the rest of the handmaidens hurried to get the makeup and remover. She was stripping out of her clothing nearly as quickly as Padmé could manage, as they had this balancing act down to a science. When Dormé and Eirtaé applied themselves to the makeup details, Rabé slipped out to go and delay the couple's arrival by just the amount of time she knew it took to complete the swap.

"Do you think Ani commed her?" Eirtaé asked as they worked.

"Why else would they come?" Dormé asked. "They so rarely come to the palace, unless it is a holiday event where all of the pilots are here."

Padmé snorted in amusement even as she leaned into Eirtaé's hand working with the makeup remover, but she was hopeful -- a little more than just hopeful -- that that truly was why they were coming. Since she'd seen that recording-droid's playback of the explosion, of Qui-Gon bleeding so terribly and Anakin still and blank-faced at his side, she'd prayed to the Force and her planet's gods alike that they were going to be all right. 

Sabé reached out and caught her Queen's fingers, squeezing lightly, even as they both kept their faces perfectly still for the effort to make them become their roles. She was eager to know the outcome as well, but would be mostly relieved so that Padmé stopped worrying.

++++

Rabé neatly intercepted Ric and Shmi, inclining her head to both of them politely.

"Greetings, friends. May I lead you somewhere for refreshments and to inquire about your visit?" she asked softly, smiling at them both.

"We had hoped to be able to speak with Her Majesty," Ric said, while easily giving way to Rabé's guidance.

Shmi saw the trace of a smile from Rabé and said softly, "But we will not turn down the invitation, Rabé, thank you. Something to drink sounds wonderful, at least."

"This way, please," the handmaiden said, guiding them the long way around to the informal sitting room. She let them in, surreptitiously turning on the anti-spying shielding, and indicated they should seat themselves. She got them both juices they had shown preference for in the past, and a tray of fruit, should they go hungry. No sooner had they gotten completely situated than the rest of the handmaidens and their Queen entered from the other door.

"Your Majesty, Shmi Skywalker-Olié and her husband, Ric, to see you," Rabé announced warmly.

The Queen inclined her head, as the handmaidens took up seats, with Padmé taking the cushion beside Shmi quite deliberately.

Shmi bowed to the Queen, but then her head turned towards Padmé and she smiled a little at that her assumption had been right, and they were in the middle of one of their quick changes between the Queen being in the state robes, and Padmé being among the handmaidens. "Thank you for seeing us, Your Majesty. I'm sure there's little doubt why we've come, but yes, Anakin finally placed a comm call to me, and asked -- subtly, though, which is odd for him -- for me to bring the news that Master Jinn has recovered enough to return to his quarters from their Healers'." 

//Thank the Force! And all the gods that listened!// Padmé just thought that with all her willpower at hearing that.

"This news pleases us," the Queen said, giving a faint smile. "I do hope Anakin himself is well."

"He seemed fine," Shmi agreed, nodding slightly. "Busy, but then, when isn't he? He said that Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi both send their greetings to you, as well." 

"It was kind of them to think of us. We have been worried, since the attack was shown," the Queen said, her eyes flicking to Padmé to see if she wished to spend time alone with the couple. It was doubtful that much else had been communicated. After all, Anakin was only a Padawan, and this much contact was already excessive.

Padmé nodded, just slightly. There might not be any more news, but she enjoyed spending time with Shmi, and... well, there were things you told a friend, but not your Queen. "So was I, Your Majesty -- very much so." 

"We regret that we do have more business this evening, but perhaps you would care to enjoy our hospitality a bit longer? You do not come to us often enough," the Queen said. "Padmé, you will graciously entertain our friends, yes?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," the 'handmaiden' said without a trace of the amusement she felt when they played this game showing in her face.

"We appreciate it, Your Majesty," Ric said graciously, as the women, minus his wife and Padmé, moved to leave the chamber.

Shmi rose to her feet until the Queen's ornate robes turned out of sight down the corridor, then sank back down into the cushion she had settled on before, smiling at the young woman that had been unfailingly, sincerely polite and warm to her every time they had met, and who her Ani so adored. "Would you believe, he called me with grease -- or oil, who can tell in a holo -- all over his face?" 

Padmé had to smile at that, bright and joyous. "So he's perfectly fine and up to his usual tricks?" she inquired, reaching for Shmi's hands in her relief. "I have been terribly worried for him and his Master."

Ric decided that pretending this was really just a handmaiden would be better for his sanity; he was fast wondering if Anakin would wind up having to leave the Order when he became an adult, in order to pursue the Queen. Granted, she wouldn't be Queen then, but it still boggled.

"He looked fine, and he sounded fine -- he'd gotten another haircut, I think, and the braid looked longer -- so I would say yes," Shmi agreed, faintly amused that her son was so well-loved by this young woman. "He'd been playing with the mechanics again. Somehow, I think that's common." 

"I am not surprised." Padmé's eyes softened. "I still remember him working on that pod-racer, the night we stayed with you on Tatooine," she said. "Young as he was, he made it look so natural and easy." She shook her head with a small laugh. "It's Anakin; he makes everything he does seem easy, doesn't he?"

"Not everything," Shmi replied, her mouth curving with quiet amusement, thinking of some of the things she had seen her son tie himself up in knots about but then, most of those were about the girl in front of her, "no. But most things, yes. Anything with machines, absolutely." 

Padmé's eyes were soft as she thought of Anakin, and then she realized just how much Sabé would be teasing her later. She blushed a little and looked down before squeezing Shmi's hands. "He will be a great Jedi," she said, when she looked up, firmly resolute in supporting that path, no matter that her heart had warmed considerably to the fact she was falling in love with who the little boy that insisted he was Anakin, not a slave, was growing to be. "I am relieved he let us know Master Qui-Gon survived the attack."

"He will be," Shmi agreed, keeping all traces of her reaction to that flush and drop of eyes down well below where they could be seen, "even when I had no idea what his future would be, I knew that it would be something great.

"And I am too -- that brat, he didn't want to comm us until he had definite good news to report! As though we would doubt that Master Jinn would be all right, when in the heart of the Jedi Temple itself?" 

Shmi let her roll of her eyes say the 'Boys!' that she was far too old to actually say. Padmé gave a small laugh for that. 

"In fairness, he was probably having to manage not only himself but Knight Kenobi as well," the young woman offered slyly. "Given the closeness between Master Qui-Gon and his former student."

"And we all know how Anakin can be as mothering as his own mother at those who need it?" Ric teased.

"Oh, you," Shmi replied, swatting backwards at her husband with absolutely no force in it even as she shook her head. "But you're right, Padmé. Of course he would have been taking care of his 'big brother'." Their playfulness made Padmé both happy and sad in one. They had a good relationship, one she could wish for herself. But even as she recognized that she wanted Anakin to grow up, so they could address what was between them, she knew it could not ever be like what Ric and Shmi had. Anakin was Jedi, meant for it, and that was all there was to it.

"I have not seen you since he was here last; is everything well with you both? Threepio still functioning well?" she asked, to turn the conversation onto them.

"All well, yes," Shmi agreed, before her mouth quirked. "Threepio is, well, Threepio. He's taken to being concerned that all this moisture is detrimental to his circuits, even though he appreciates all of his new plating." 

That made Padmé laugh, and Shmi went on, talking to her about the life she and Ric had together.


End file.
